


[Art] Lemme Bleach My Eyes and Brain

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, First Time, M/M, Sam Ships It, Secret Santa, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As happy as Sam was for them, there were things he just didn't need or want to see…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Lemme Bleach My Eyes and Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> Part of the DeanCas Secret Santa Exchange 2015  
> Prompt: Dean/Cas first time, Sam ships it/encouraged them to get together, but didn’t want to walk in on it.
> 
> Dear firefly124, I hope you can like this at least a little bit, love! :D

[](http://imgur.com/2u9sgJW)


End file.
